


An Angel In Need

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Completed commission work, M/M, backed up from tumblr, these are my friend's ocs not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Glenn went for a walk but has run into trouble, and Ares has to make sure he’s alright. (This was a completed commission for my friend Dan (AKA hanaxsongs) featuring their OCs.)





	An Angel In Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanaxsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hanaxsongs).



Glenn had gone out for a walk and had assured Ares that he would be back soon. Ares had been patient and had gone to clean the house while his husband was gone.

Hours passed. Ares looked at the front door nervously. Normally Glenn wasn’t gone this long when he was taking a walk. Stopping what he was doing, he headed outside and locked the door behind him, looking around. He trusted that the man would be safe, but having Glenn so far away did set him on edge.

A distant crack made Ares jump. It sounded like a gunshot. “Please tell me that wasn’t Glenn…” He whispered the words to try and reassure himself as he made his way away from their house and towards the field that surrounded the back of it. “Glenn, please be alright…” He knew that there was often hunting going on around these fields and the nearby forest but that did not ease the gnawing anxiety that something terrible had happened to his husband.

A rustle in the trees caught Ares’ attention and he was running towards the treeline, gasping when a more audible gunshot crack sounded. Surely it had to be hunting in the forest… right? He was just being paranoid. He knew that Glenn was careful, so maybe he was worrying over nothing…

It was then that he saw a familiar man emerging from the trees. Glenn was walking out, seemingly unharmed, yet his feathered wings were splattered with red and there was a growing red stain on the right side of his chest, starkly visible against his pastel pink suit.

“Oh no… GLENN!” Ares called, running towards his husband. “You’re hurt, y-you’ve been shot!”

Glenn shook his head, walking over to Ares as if he hadn’t been injured at all. “Ares, my love, I’m fine… really.” He smiled despite the fact that Ares could see the pain in his eyes.

“You are not fine. Glenn, we need to get you help!” Ares was in a panic.

Glenn shook his head and brushed down the lapels of his suit as he usually would. But he paused when he felt something wet under his right hand. Holding his hand up, he noticed that there was now a deep crimson stain on his fingertips. A look of realisation and horror crossed his face as everything caught up with him and he fell to his knees. Ares quickly wrapped his arms around his love and held him close.

“You are not dying on me… I’m going to get you help!” Ares took out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to the wound in Glenn’s chest. “Just… stay with me. Please. I can’t lose you.” He felt Glenn try to hold the material himself and he reached to stroke through the soft blonde hair. “I cannot lose you…”

“You won’t, Ares… I love you…” Glenn’s voice sounded considerably more pained now. His bloodstained hand reached up to stroke his husband’s hair and some of the ginger strands became coated in crimson. “I promise… I won’t… go…”

“Y-You’d better not…” Ares clung to Glenn tightly, feeling his eyes growing heavy with tears. “A life without you… isn’t… a life…” His voice cracked at the end, a tear rolling down his cheek as he felt Glenn’s hand stroke over his cheek, not caring that he was being smeared with blood.

“I-I don’t want to die,” Glenn murmured, continuing to stroke his husband’s cheek.

“I need to… get you home. Look at those wounds…” Ares tried to force himself to calm down as he helped Glenn to his feet, wrapping one of the man’s arms around his shoulders as he headed back to the house, having to take it a lot slower since he didn’t want to strain Glenn too much.

The two managed to make it home and Ares was doing his best not to panic as he helped Glenn up to their bedroom, sitting him on a nearby seat while he removed the quilt and put down some extra sheets, then he laid Glenn down on the bed, carefully removing his bloodstained clothes and setting them aside. He’d need to clean those later. But now that the clothes were off, he could see the extent of the damage. Ares almost breathed a sigh of relief since the wound was nowhere near as sever as the huge bloodstain had made it out to be.

“H-How is it…?” Glenn asked weakly. “Is it… bad?”

“Not as bad as it could have been, thankfully…” Ares carefully covered the wound with a clean cloth. “I’m going to get your clothes washed and find the medical kit. I’ll be back soon…” He gave Glenn a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling a fresh sheet over him, putting the man’s clothes in to wash and finding the medical kit that they had.

When he returned, he noticed that Glenn appeared to be lightly sleeping. Carefully Ares rubbed the man’s shoulder and told him that he’d returned with the supplies and that his clothes were being washed. Glenn nodded weakly and opened his eyes to look at his love.

“Will this… hurt? To… you know…”

“It might do…” Ares looked slightly pained. “Just… stay still while I try and get the bullets out…” He carefully moved the sheet off Glenn and removed the now bloodstained cloth. Opening the medical kit, he pulled on a pair of vinyl gloves and took out a pair of tweezers, ripping open an alcohol wipe packet so he could sterilise the tips. Once that was done, he looked up at Glenn briefly before his attention turned back to the wound. It looked like a shotgun blast had hit him since there were several pellets embedded in the skin. He grabbed a small bag and began to extract each pellet, wincing every time Glenn made a pained sound.

“Ares… agh…”

“I know, love…” Ares gritted his teeth as he carefully extracted another pellet. “But you just need to stay still, okay?” He tried to reassure Glenn as he picked out the pellets, tying up the bag and setting it aside to discard later. Then he took another alcohol wipe out. “This is going to sting but I need to make sure this is clean…” He carefully wiped over the wound, wincing again when Glenn let out a pained yelp. Once that was done, he applied a clean dressing and taped it over the wound, using a bandage to hold it in place.

“Is it… is it done?” Glenn’s voice was strained. Ares gently took his hand and squeezed gently, nodding. “Oh… thank you…”

“Hey… I just want to check everywhere else… if that’s okay?” Ares leaned up to stroke his husband’s cheek. “I need to make sure there’s no other injuries, okay?” Glenn nodded and let Ares roll him onto his uninjured side, carefully checking for any other injuries. Thankfully there were no other injuries but some blood had splashed onto the wings. Ares got some more wipes and cleaned off the rapidly congealing fluid as best as he could.

“Ugh… please tell me how it is… is it worse?”

“No, that one was the only one. But you got blood on your wing… hang on, I need to wash that before it dries completely…” Ares helped Glenn out of bed and sat him down on the side of the bath, being very gentle with him. He then started the shower up and made sure that it was warm before he began to wash both wings, first wetting them and then rubbing a special shampoo to clean out the blood. He then made sure all the suds were rinsed out and while he had the shower running, he made sure that as much blood was washed off as he could before he turned the shower off and dried the wings off carefully, admiring how the feathers fluffed up as they dried.

Once Glenn was completely dry and Ares had gotten him into his comfortable pyjamas, he took the man back to bed, carefully laying him back down and making sure he was tucked in.

“Want something to eat?” Ares asked as he kissed Glenn on the nose. Glenn nodded and Ares was told that he wanted eggs and bacon. Nodding in response, Ares headed into the kitchen to prepare the food. A generous helping of bacon with two perfectly poached eggs, served with toast and a tall glass of cold orange juice. He brought it up and helped Glenn to sit up so that he could eat.

“This smells delicious. Thank you, my love…” Glenn picked up the knife and fork and began to eat, humming in approval.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Ares said as he gave a faint smile, but that smile soom faded. Glenn arched a brow.

“Something wrong?” Glenn had seen the increasing tension in his husband’s face. “Ares… you’re worrying me. What’s going on?”

Ares let out a slow exhale before he spoke. “What’s wrong is that someone has hurt you and that they’re still out there. I am not going to lose you. You are my world…”

“Ares, I’m not going to die. You treated my wound, I’m sure of–”

“No. Whoever hurt you cannot be allowed to remain out there.” Ares took the tray once Glenn had finished eating. “Nobody harms my angel and gets away with it…”

“Ares… I… what if I need something while you’re gone?” Glenn had a worried look in his eyes.

Slowly Ares set the tray down, stroking Glenn’s cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips. “I won’t be long, I promise. But I need to see that your attacker is gone.” He then picked the tray up again and set it down in the kitchen to wash later. Then he headed outside and locked the door behind him, looking towards the forest.

“… Nobody gets away with harming my angel.” Ares gritted his teeth as he made his way towards the forest. “Nobody!” His hands balled into fists as he stepped past the treeline, determined to get his hands on whoever had hurt Glenn and make them pay the ultimate price.


End file.
